Have You Ever
by MrsAldous
Summary: It about Connor and Abby love...it started with Abby daydreaming and how much she wants to be with Connor.


Have You Ever

It all starts off with Abby Maitland sitting in the ARC daydreaming about Connor Temple.

Abby did have a huge crush on Stephen Hart but since he started teaming with Helen Cutter and going behind Nick Cutter back, she decided to be loyal and stay with Connor and Nick.

As Abby was daydreaming she started singing to herself inside her head.

_Sometimes it's wrong to walk away, though you think it's over  
Knowing there's so much more to say  
suddenly the moments gone  
and all your dreams are upside down  
and you just wanna change the way the world goes round_

Abby looked around wondering who was singing and she didn't notice a thing so she carried on daydreaming about Connor.

Connor was working with Nick and Lester. After finding out Oliver Leek was up to no good and was trying to destroy the ARC. Abby had been told to go and work with Jenny Lewis.

Abby remembered the day Connor had saved her after being kidnapped by a large sort of fish thing she had been told by Connor that he loved her.

_Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry  
Can't you see, that's the way I feel about you and me, Baby  
Have you ever felt your heart was breaking  
Looking down the road you should be taking  
I should know, cos I loved and lost the day I let you go_

Abby looked down at the work she was suppose to be doing and not daydreaming about Connor. Abby was just thinking how lovely and caring Connor is and how funny he is and how brave he is to share the feeling he had for her but Abby was afraid of making a relationship work with Connor as they a teammates and live together.

_Can't help but think that this is wrong, we should be together  
Back in your arms where I belong  
Now I've finally realised it was forever that I've found  
I'd give it all to change the way the world goes round_

Abby never realised what she was missing in her life and she had time to notice it now because Connor is single and Coraline is out of the picture and now Abby knew she probably does have a chance with Connor but she was still afraid of what would happen if they split up after having a relationship would it ruin they friendship or would it come to worst one of them would quit and leave the team who knows but all Abby knows is she loves Connor to bits and she would have him any day.

_Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry  
Can't you see, that's the way I feel about you and me, Baby  
Have you ever felt your heart was breaking  
Looking down the road you should be taking  
I should know, cos I loved and lost the day I let you go_

Abby just wants to hear them words again 'I love you' from Connor but Abby knew Connor wouldn't be honest and say that again or unless he was scared of how she would react. Abby was jealous of Coraline and how she stole him from her. First time Abby met Coraline, Abby didn't like her at all. She tried to get Connor to see that Coraline was using him but Abby had no proof that Coraline was using him she just thinks that. Abby feels alone and she doesn't 

want to be on her own anymore she want comfort and love from someone and maybe it is Connor who she loves.

_I really wanna hear you say that you know just how it feels  
To have it all and let it slip away, can't you see  
Even though the moment's gone, I'm still holding on somehow  
Wishing I could change the way the world goes round_

Abby felt someone inside her was telling her to get a move on tell him how you feel but Abby was scared of how he would react to her if he knew that she had a love feeling for him. There was no time to waste she needs to be open to Connor but not just yet maybe once things had calm down with Nick and everyone else. Abby had to be strong for them all. The team had to be strong and try and help each other.

_Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry (I'm sorry)  
Can't you see, (ohhh) that's the way I feel about you and me, Baby  
Have you ever felt your heart was breaking  
Looking down the road you should be taking  
I should know, (I should know) cos I loved and lost the day I let  
Yes I loved and lost the day I let  
Yes I loved and lost the day I let you go_

Abby was being spoken to and she hasn't notice until she snapped right out of her daydream and she noticed Nick, Lester and Connor were talking to her and Jenny.

'Oh sorry I was just...' Abby was cut off by Nick.

'Daydreaming well snap out of it we need to stop Leek from destroying the ARC' Nick replied.

'Course daydreaming can wait' Abby said, getting up from the chair to get a glass of water and going back over to the team.

Jenny spoke to Abby.

'Are you OK?' Jenny asked.

'Yeah fine just haven't been on task today' Abby answered looking at Connor again and she smiled at him.

Later on at Abby flat...

Connor had made them both a hot drink and they sat at the table and looked at each other.

'So you gonna tell me what been playing on your mind today or are you gonna leave me to guess?' Connor asked.

'I...I don't know how to explain it Con it just something someone said to me a while ago and not been honest with me since' Abby responded smiling at him.

'Oh it a guy you was daydreaming about well if you're looking for advice I think you should be honest with him and ask him to be honest with you' Connor replied.

'Not that easy Con' Abby said.

'Course it is I'm sure he will understand' Connor let out taking a sip of his coffee.

'You see Connor it someone you know very well too well actually just that someone hasn't notice' Abby replied getting closer to him, Connor swallowed hard as he notice Abby was getting closer to him and his lips. 'I like you Connor I like you a lot...'

Connor cracked and kissed Abby on the lips and she didn't pull away and they broke apart in a minute.

'Sorry' Connor said, getting up.

'Don't be cos I'm not' Abby responded following him, taking his hands. 'I want you Connor and I know what you said to me on that 

day you saved me from not letting me go do you remember what you said?'

'Yeah I said I love you' Connor revealed making Abby smile.

Abby kissed Connor on the lips and Abby took his hand and they walked towards the stairs and Connor was nervous. Abby looked at him.

'I love you too' Abby said kissing him again and she walked up the stairs with him.

5 MONTHS LATER...

That Monday morning with the birds singing and the sun shining, Connor and Abby were in each other arms kissing and cuddling.

'Were gonna be late' Abby whispered.

'2 more minutes won't hurt' Connor said kissing Abby on the lips.

'Alright 2 more minutes but then you have to start the shower' Abby let out kissing him.

'Or make that 5 minutes' Connor responded.

'Now you're pushing your luck' Abby said smiling at him.

After that Abby and Connor were known as a couple. Abby was happy and not afraid of saying what she thinks to Connor anymore.

Finished...Please Review If you Like it


End file.
